Sonic’s Confession
by zeaeevee
Summary: well... this is my first ever fanfic, so i cant summarize well. anyway, sonic confesses his feelings for amy. very fluffy. please R&R. sonicxamy, sonamy


Hi. This is my first ever fanfic. It's kind of short but hope you like it.

Sonic: Wow! Your first ever fanfic?! I'm sure it's good even if it's short.

Me: Thanks Sonic! That means a lot. 'Kisses Sonic on the cheek'

Amy: HEY!!! GET AWAY FROM MY SONIC!!!

Me: Chill Amy. It was just a little peck on the cheek.

Sonic: Yea Amy. She was just expressing her thanks.

Amy: I DON'T CARE!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KISS **MY** SONIC!!

Me: Amy… you better settle down before I make this a fiction of you and Shadow instead of Sonic.

Amy: …

Me: That's what I thought. Sonic, do you mind doing the disclaimer

Sonic: Sure. Zeaeevee does not own Sonic X or the characters in it. Although I wish she did since she's a really nice person.

Me: 'blushes.' That's really sweet of you Sonic. But like he said people; I don't own any of them. Please read and review.

Sonic's Confession 

One starry night, Sonic was relaxing on the porch of Chris' house, where he usually sleeps. But for some reason, he could sleep that night. He had a lot on his mind.

He laid there looking at the moon and stars above, and while looking at them, he saw an image of Amy for some reason, and looked inside to see Amy sleeping peacefully with Cream and Cheese.

'_What's wrong with me?' _he ask himself in thought. _'All of a sudden I just can't stop thinking about Amy. I mean, I like her but I don't… do I?'_

He started feeling this way right after Shadow showed up. For some reason, he had been coming around Chris' house around the same time everyday. Usually, Shadow would always want to compete with Sonic according to speed, but that wasn't the case.

So one day, Sonic decided to find out why Shadow came around so often. Shadow was coming to Chris' residence to see Amy and bring flowers and candy for her, or so he thought.

"So that's why he keeps coming around here so often." Sonic said to himself. "He's been bringing gifts for my gir… Did I say that out loud? Good thing no one heard me. Well he won't get away with this."

Sonic laid on the porch all night thinking about it.

Then all of a sudden, Amy woke up and noticed that Sonic wasn't sleeping. So she got up from the bed and went to meet him outside.

Amy: Sonic?

Sonic: Hm?

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked in a sleepy like tone.

Sonic stared at her for a while and looked at the moon and said. "I was thinking of something, so I couldn't sleep."

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really." he replied. "But I could if you would like to hear about it."

"Sure." she replied

So Sonic got down and sat on the flooring of the porch together with Amy.

"So what's bothering you?" she asked

"Well, you know how almost everyday I'm in a battle with Eggman?" ask Sonic

"Yes. Is that what you're thinking of?" she asked

"No. There's other stuff too." he replied

"And I also don't get to spend much time with you guys. Especially…" he paused

"Especially what?" Amy asked out of curiosity

"Nothing. But now Shadow shows up and I realized that he has been coming around here very often and it's not to pick a fight with me." he replied

'_I wonder if Sonic is talking about when Shadow brought the flowers and candy for Cream and not for me. Will he be surprised!' _she said in thought. "Do you think it's for a particular reason?" she asked

"Well, yesterday I decided to find out why he was coming around so often and I saw him give you some flowers and candy so I thought…" he paused

"_I knew it!" _she said in thought.

Amy then rested on Sonic's shoulder, closed her eyes and said, "You thought he had feelings for me."

"Yea." Sonic replied

"To tell you the truth Sonic," she admitted, "those weren't for me."

"They weren't?" Sonic asked surprised

"No." she replied, "They were for Cream."

"For Cream?!" Sonic asked even more surprised

"Yes. Shadow has feelings for Cream, not me." she replied. She then asked "Is that what was bothering you? You thought he like me?"

"Well… yea!" he replied

"Why is that?" she asked in curiosity and excitement

"Well I… guess I… sort of… well… have feelings for you." he said nervously.

"Haven't you always?" she asked as she looked at him confused.

"Yea." he replied, "But not how I'm feeling now." he paused for a while, " I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you Amy." and looked at her lovingly while saying it.

"I love you too Sonic." she replied with excitement

They then looked into each other's eyes and Sonic put his arm around Amy and gave her a two (2) minute kiss on the lip. Then they stayed there all night looking at the moon and stars together above.

Me: Well… what did you guys think?

Amy: WOW!! o I CAN'T BELIEVE SONIC CONFESSED TO ME!!!

Sonic: 'sweatdrop' Uh Amy… It was only a story. You know I'm not the mushy type.

Amy: SO. YOU CONFESSED TO ME!! 'sparkly eyes'

Sonic: … 'sweatdrop' 'sighs'

Me: Ok you two, break it up. Sonic, sorry about what I put you through in the story.

Sonic: It's ok. You just wrote what you felt like writing. Don't let me stop you considering the fact that you can't stop me, being the fastest around.

Me: 'giggle.' That's for sure. And Amy, Sonic's right. This is only a story, not what happens in the series.

Amy: oh. But I agree with what Sonic said earlier.

Me: What was that?

Amy: That he wished you DID own us. Because if you did, you would show Sonic and me together all the time.

Sonic: 'sweatdrop.' _Now I'm starting to wish that I didn't._

Me: 'sweatdrop.' That's really nice and all Amy, but I don't own you guys. Tails, do you mind?

Tails: huh? Oh! Please review.


End file.
